This invention relates to a manually operated switch having an electronically conditioned output, and more particularly to such a switch providing a switch output indicative of the direction of switch actuation.
A switch having a high number of discrete switch positions may be provided having a linear excursion, but switching positions in either direction will be limited by the linear excursion distance available. Rotary switches are preferable due to the small switch volume and the small panel face area required for mounting. When a high number of rotary switch positions are required, such as 45 or more for channel selection for the recent FCC channel expansion assigned to Citizens Band Radio, a purely mechanical switch moves over such a miniscule arc of rotation as to make it difficult to stop the switch in single steps even when positive detents are provided for the switch. Moreover, the rotary switch having detents between switching positions is most familiar with users.
There is a need therefore, for a rotary switch with any convenient number of detents to provide easy manipulation and familiar feel which provides an output dependent upon the rotational direction through which the switch control is moved.